


Chlorine

by MONZZZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, more characters are added later, pretty madara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONZZZ/pseuds/MONZZZ
Summary: Tobirama is finally back from his 5-year long traveling around the world and is hoping to finally settle down after all the excitement.Unluckily for him, his brother has other ideas.===============================Or the one where Hashirama got it into his head that a good way to woo his wife all over again is to learn pole dancing and to do so he brings in a favour from Madara.Honestly, this is why Tobirama had traveled around the world. To get away from his brother's special brand of craziness.(The title is the name of the song in the story, it's by Xylo)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Clan & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

_I wanna be underwater_ _  
_ _Gonna dive, gonna dive_ _  
_ _Underwater_ _  
_

The first thing Tobirama notices when he firsts enters the studio had been the gyrating hips up against metal and all thoughts had flown right out of his head and had promptly taken a trip to the Antarctic.

The second thing he notices would be the thighs attached to the aforementioned hips -and oh gods the man’s practically grinding up against the pole-

The dancer twirls while keeping a hand on the pole and-

_I don't wanna think about anything_ _  
_ _No, I just wanna take my clothes off_ _  
_ _In the sun, it's just me soaked in chlorine_ _  
_

And he may or may not have whimpered just a little when those hips snap forward and powerful thighs flexed - he distantly notes that the beat dropped - as the man drops with the beat.

_  
_ _So let me sink down, down, down, down_

Gods those thighs could probably snap his neck in a twist and he would happily place his head in between them.

He distantly notes the song in the background coming to a close as the dancer drops to a squat again and rises slowly with his ass sticking out, and _damn_ what a fine ass it is.

Finally, as the song comes to a close, the man stands straight and looks right at him, and he can feel his breath leaving him in a _whoosh_ as those eyesland on him.

They were dark and lidded, and as the man makes his way towards him he can hear the sharp click-clack of heels against wood - they were easily 6 inches at least and a distant part of him wonders how the man could balance in those death traps and then remembers the other gravity-defying tricks in his choreography and walking is most likely a breeze for him.

When the ravenette finally comes to a stop in front of him his eyes follow the movement of the man's hips as he cocks his hips to a side and folds his arms in front of him before raising an eyebrow and now that the man is right in front of him he remembers that _yes_ , there is a reason why he’s here, and ogling the beauty in front of him is not one of them, though it is a bonus.

“This is a private studio,” and oh Tobirama is so screwed, he’d always had a weak spot for smooth voices and the man’s voice is practically the audio version of melted dark chocolate and he wonders idly as to what other noises the man could make.

He was broken out of his musings when the man clears his throat and Tobirama belatedly realises that he had not listened to a single word out of the man’s mouth.

With that realisation Tobirama gives himself a mental slap and finally gathers enough brain cells to recall his manners and introduce himself.

His mother would be so disappointed in him

“My name is Tobirama Senju,” He holds out his hand for a handshake and the man readily accepts it and gives a firm shake, “ and I had come to pick up my brother, Hashirama.”

At the mention of his brother’s name recognition lights up those pretty dark eyes before the man’s nodding along and spins on his heel, practically sashaying towards his bag in a corner, and he may be mistaken but he’s pretty sure that the ravenette has added a slight sway to his hips that hadn’t been there before.

When the man reaches his bag, he brings a hand up and tugs at the messy bun he had put his hair into, and a cascade of long dark hair tumbles free.

Tobirama had only a second to admire how the dark hair pools around the small of the man’s back before it was being tied up again but in a ponytail this time. His eyes are immediately drawn to the creamy nape of the dancer’s neck and he can feel his mouth water.

He immediately looks away and slams whatever is left of his conscience down on where his thoughts are going and by the time the man had slung his bag over his shoulder, Tobirama had his thoughts firmly out of the gutter. It definitely helped that the man had pulled on a loose white t-shirt and basketball shorts over the singlet and close-fitting shorts from earlier. 

“By the way,” Tobirama holds the door open for the man as he exits the studio, “I still haven’t got your name yet.”

The man pauses and tilts his head back - without those heels of his, he was about a head shorter - to look Tobirama in the eye and raise an eyebrow.

“My name is Madara,” as the man - Madara - says this he lets a slow smirk curl his lips, “ and I had, in fact, mentioned this earlier.”

Madara takes a step closer and Tobirama can feel himself gulp as the man prowls towards him before coming to a stop right in front of him, practically chest to chest. He leans closer and Tobirama was powerless to do anything as he gazes, enraptured by the dark eyes framed by long lases.

“And you would know that,” he purrs into his ear, “if you had been listening to me earlier instead of staring at my ass.”

Tobirama felt dazed at the lingering feeling of hot breath against his ear, and when his eyes widen in realisation at being caught staring, Madara was already waiting at the end of the corridor, head tilted towards him just enough for his curled lips to be visible.

“Coming Senju?” The question aimed at Tobiramam was said with a teasing lilt and all he could do was nod dazedly before hurrying to follow after Madara’s retreating figure.

And this time Tobirama is pretty confident that the sway to Madara’s hips is intentional.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara gets a visit from Hashirama.

It was a wonderful day really, the sky’s practically raining gallons a minute and lightning streaking across the sky with thunder booming seconds later. He has a new book to read that was recommended by Mito and best of all, there was no one there to bother him

Yup, no Izuna whining about one thing or another, no clients bombarding his phone with messages, and of course no Hashirama.

Believe him, he really does care for his brother, his job, and his big lug of a best friend but like all good things there is such a thing as too much good can be bad too. Especially, in this case, he might just wring one of their necks one of these days.

And he very much appreciates having his little brother and best friend alive thank you.

Clients, on the other hand, that’s debatable. Honestly, if he gets one more call or message from another judgemental asshole trying to inform him that pole dancing should not be taught as it is a ‘sin’ he’s going to-

“Urgh,” he drags a palm down his face and stops that train of thought before his mood is soured further. His steps are light as he makes his way towards his kitchen to make himself a warm cup of tea.

The soft pitter-patter of the rain outside serves to calm him as he goes about his kitchen getting the water boiling and fetching the green tea leaves.

Just because his family and he moved out of Japan doesn’t mean he’s going to settle for anything less.

The sharp whistle of the kettle has him snapping out of his thoughts of his home country and grabbing his mug. After waiting for the tea to steep for a little while he pours himself a cup and makes his way to his couch.

He sprawls languidly across the couch, muscles lose as they tend to be after his daily stretch.

The book chosen by Mito this time seems to be a-

**_**Bang! Bang!** _ **

**__ **

He jumps, startled by the sudden banging on his door, confused as to who the hell would be looking for him in such weather. He could feel his face fall into a grimace at having his peaceful day interrupted.

He is not ashamed to say he did whine just a little when he looks through the peephole of his front door and comes face to face with a bumbling fool on his doorstep waving and a sunny grin on his face.

He wonders if he could play the fool and ignore the actual fool standing on his doorstep-

“Maaaadddaaaaaarraaaaaaaaa,” the fool shouts, “I know you’re home, I asked the gate guards already!” he practically sing-songs.

Really why is he friends with Hashirama again?

He opens the door reluctantly with a scowl and no it most definitely isn’t a pout, his mother taught him better than that.

“Madara!”

But honestly, how could he stay mad at the oversized puppy in front of him. He would have to be a madman really.

“Why hello Hashirama nice to see you too,” he starts off when his best friend makes his way into his house, he despairs for Mito, her husband has absolutely no manners.

He despairs for himself most when he notices the state his friend is in. Soaked from head to toe.

Resigning himself to his fate of having the rest of his supposedly peaceful day going down the drain he shuffles over to a cabinet to retrieve a towel for his supposed best friend.

At least Hashirama remembers to thank him this time. Small mercies he supposes.

When they finally settle down on the couch Madara finally pulls himself out of his slump to question his uninvited guest.

“Well?” Just for emphasis he arches an eyebrow and even uses his hand to gesture, “Explain why on earth you're here?”

The man child in front of him has the balls to pout like Madara’s the one at fault here. He could feel his eye twitch and temper rise just from that childish gesture alone.

“Aww, can’t I visit just to see my _bestest_ best friend?”

Okay, he knows something is up, especially when Hashirama tacks on the flattery. Or maybe not, it’s a hit or miss sort of thing with this man.

_Breath in, breath out_. He reminds himself firmly. You _cannot_ smack the idiot, no matter how much you want to.

“First of all, bestest is not even a word,” he pinches the bridge of his nose and ignores the others flailing and insistence that _yes, bestest is_ so _a word_.

“Second of all, you are intruding on my _day off._ And I have no patience for your foolery today.”

Hashirama wilts like one of those plants he loves so much before brightening up and finally answering him.

“Well you see,” he starts rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “ I sorta wanna learn pole dancing…”

He mumbles the last three words but all Madara could do was stare, because. What. The. _Fuck_.

Hashirama’s face sours as he had apparently just repeated what he just thought.

“Madara,” he whines, “ cussing is ruuuuude.”

Just to be petty Madara looks him right in the eyes before saying his next sentence.

“I’ll repeat again,” he pauses to make sure Hashirama’s listening, “ What. The. Fuck. _No_ ,” He quickly cuts in before Hashirama could cut in. “No,” he repeats, “ I’m serious like what the hell? You can barely stand performing your own ballet routines in front of an audience and you want to learn _Pole Dancing_?”

At his incredulous tone, Hashirama whines before burying his now red face in his hands. Eventually, he peeks at Madara and mumbles something.

“What?” Madara gazes curiously at his best friend as Hashirama’s ears seem to go red as well.

“I want to learn pole dancing ‘cuz Mito said it looks hot.”

Madara continues to stare at his best friend and then bursts out laughing because he could just imagine Mito mentioning it offhandedly, and Hashirama taking it seriously.

“It’s not funny,” Hashirama whines, then buries his face into Madara’s shoulder when Madara continues laughing.

“I know it’s not,” he tries to catch his breath, but bursts out in another fit of giggles when he imagines the face Mito’ll make when she realises how Hashirama had taken her statement.

And it may have been many things but momentary insanity is definitely one of them, though imagining Mito’s ‘ _WHAT?! WHY?!_ ’ look definitely helped in convincing him.

“Okay, okay,” he wipes a tear from his eye, “I’ll teach you.”

Hashirama brightens at his agreement and immediately pounces and wraps his arms around him and practically squeezes the living daylights outta him.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank youuuuuuu!”

“Okay, you big lug gerroff me.” He pats his best friend’s back but all that got him was a tighter hug, “ Can’t, “ he chokes a little, “ _Breathe_!”

“Oh, whoops, hehe.”

He takes a big gulp of air and promptly chokes on air.

“Oh my God, Madara!”

The big oaf slaps his back and _ow_ , that hurts.

“I’m fine.” He takes a deep breath again, _carefully_ this time.

He squints through the tears - and when did he close his eyes? And blinks up at his best friend, before allowing his lips to curl into a smirk, and no it wasn’t a smile no matter what Hashirama claims, he still has his pride after all, or well as much pride as a person who choked on air.

“So, when do you wanna start?”

Hashirama squeals and starts bouncing around and rattles off his plans.

“-I was actually hoping to learn how to do this…”

And shows him a video of a routine done by Charlotte Cardin for a song called ‘Dirty Dirty’.

The woman can dance that’s for sure. It’s nothing too extravagant, and with Hashirama’s ballet background he should be able to pick it up.

“When are you free enough to come by the studio?”

The brunette gives a thoughtful hum.

“Oh, I’m free for the whole month actually what with the wedding having been a month back, my dad gave me about 4 months off, so I have another 2 months give or take.”

“And when do you want to learn this by?”

He feels his eyes narrow when Hashirama fidgets a little under his gaze.

“Ah, um, well hopefully within a month?”

Madara stares at his best friends and slumps into his couch before groaning. The storm outside seems to agree with his sentiment and rains harder.

Well, looks like he’s got his work cut out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from the song Chlorine by Xylo.


End file.
